Heavans Grace
by LadyDragoon
Summary: It what brings us back to this moment that we want to forget but on the other hand why do we want to forget, two people come to terms with who they are and what they face to save themselves and each other
1. My name is Kurt Wylde

He shot up out of bed panting, things like that just happened, one to the other. One would take the other would give, that's how it works. That's what they were the alpha and the omega, taking from him everything yet nothing. It was the same song, sung, cried. He was used to it before why bother with it now. But he knew why it was him, the last person he expected to do this to him. Today was no different, he walked to the bathroom the door to his room opened he made no move to greet him, that was never expected. Standing at the door silent they didn't look at each other lies they knew it. He walked by, hands grabbed him pulling him into a kiss he does not want, touches he does not want In the end he will lose he isn't strong enough to fight it.

It was a song that was sung, cried for years,

_I'm sorry_

Pain that was their returned fiercer then ever

_I hate you_

Pain was joy in the form of tears, he like to watch him cry

_I'm sorry_

Hitting, biting, scratching is this what he was meant for

_Whore_

He can't feel anything, his heart died along time ago

_I'm sorry_

He cries harder maybe if he cries he can feel

_Coward_

Those words cut into him new wounds over old like scars to flesh, scars to his soul

_I'm sorry_

Are these lies to, he can't tell everything he's been told is a lie

_You deserve this, like being used, how many have gotten a turn like this_

He's dying won't someone save him, why have they abandon him

_I'm sorry, I love you _

It's quiet, nothing is said between them he curled on the bed facing the wall, him, he sitting on the bed staring at the floor nothing is said between them, they know it's lies. He gets up to leave, he to tired to stop him that's just the way things are.

His name is Kurt Wylde, but he just an empty shell, maybe one day someone will bring life back into him until then he is in his own hell. But he remembers one thing lying curled up on that bed. Out of all the lies that were said he knew who he meant these words to but that person would never hear them

_I'm sorry, I love you_


	2. My name is Markie Wylde

Looking through those bars he snorts in disgust, how the hell did this happen to him. Was he really that slow that he would get caught so easily. And where was the one person who had his back, not their anymore. Laying on the bed he's stare, not at anything important but just looking. Maybe it would make the betrayal go away, the hurt of abandonment cease. But something was wrong, he knew it and it was eating at him. He would visit him not everyday, but not so shortly like he did now and that was what was eating him. He saw the bruises and knew he would kill if needed but now he only has it to wait and cry in pain. Two years seems like forever when the one who needs you is being hurt or worse. Time goes by and still no sound he worries the dead are the only ones who stop showing or a complete bastard. He doesn't know witch one is worse. He hopes like hell he is wrong. He can't be wrong not with the person he cares for the most is getting hurt.

Today is a surprise, he gets a visit from him, " you look like hell" he whispers looking at the man across from him. " you don't look good yourself" the respond is but is seems that is all they do. Reaching out he caresses the face gently touching a bruise that wasn't their the last time he came. A gloved hand on top of his hand gently holding the warmth of a strong bond. Slowly bringing that hand to lips softly kissing as if to apologize for something. Letting go Getting up to leave but he grabs his wrist blue eyes stare through yellow glass at brown pulls him into a kiss that neither had foreseen. It hits home how wrong yet so right this felt and just like that its gone nothing but silence and he's gone. Sitting in his cell he traces his lips with his finger, still tasting him from earlier.

His name is Markie Wylde, but know he feels younger then he is and it scares him, maybe when he gets out he can protect the one he loves until then he is in his own hell. But he remembers one thing lying curled up on that bed. Out of all the lies that were said he knew who he meant these words to but that person would never hear them

_I'm sorry, I love you_


	3. We Are Wlyde

-1**It's been forever since I written a story and I'm really sorry for that its just that I haven't had any thoughts of what to write but I think I'm on track now so I can continue to write without interruptions **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Lets start over

Two years seems short for many but not for him, it couldn't come soon enough sometimes he thinks it's a big joke placed against him to get him to give up, but he won't made a promise got to keep it someone's waiting for him needing him. Takes forever and he fears that maybe its to late, but he can see as he gets closer how his timing had been right, running he catches him as he falls hands grip him like a life line. He cant tell what angers him more the fact that he got there on time or the fact that he could have been to late. "get out '' he growls trying not jump the bastard down. He wants to, god only knows what would happen if he could but a shaky voice stops him, "it's not worth it….I'm not worth it" he murmurs as he looks away in shame or self loathing its unfamiliar to him. " Nobody deserves to be treated this way….". Now they are alone, the sun , slowly sets leaving a bloody stain in the sky. He holds on afraid to lose, " Lets go in before you sleep on the floor" helping him, no that's how he sees it helping Kurt up they head back in. he swore he never leave him again, and he never lied, his name was Mark wylde, or Markie for the people who refused to call him anything else not that he let them but Kurt he still called him that not that he mind.

The silence stretches sitting in the chair he helps him get in the bath bruises, colors he never seen in his life, makes him sick cuts gashes its just to much. But he continues until, the warm cloth in hand as he washes blood and dirt and maybe tears of the face till its true color slightly bruised shows. Sitting up he feels like the older brother sometimes he wonders why, why Kurt hurt himself like this, he deserved better didn't he?. "I should die, all I'm doing is ruining you're life" Kurt whispers looking at him for the first time. It hurts him to hear that from the one who use to tell him otherwise. In silence he hugs him, a slight flinch tells him the pain the other is in but he doesn't let go he wont. He loves him more then life, even though he does and says stupid things that are often thoughtless and hurtful, he is always forgiven. " No its time I took the blame for my stupidity" he whispered resting his chin on the others head " all I've thought was about me and I left you and for that I'm sorry Kurt everything will be better I promise"

Soft laughter breaks him from his thoughts as he stares down at his only family. " things have changed haven't they"

"yeah I guess they have" he smiles and in an instant he doesn't care that what he does is wrong its right to him. As there lips meet he thinks at least I made it. And that moment he understood what there mother on her last breath meant when se says to take care of him. It wasn't Kurt she was telling it was him, she wanted him to take care of Kurt. And he would no matter what.

"I'm done, can I get out now" an impatient voice reminded him f what was going on at that moment

"Yeah yeah, calm down I got you" he replied helping Kurt out " look since neither of us are good or anything else I call for some takeout, want anything?"

" Umm…yeah why not some Chinese" he asked as he dried his hair, now sitting on the couch

"sure ill be there in a sec" picking up phone he calls and soon as he finished he headed into the living, embracing him they sit and watch the television nothing on but it doesn't matter. Kurt's asleep and he still awake thinking, but that could wait tomorrow will be a better day

" yes it will" Kurt's sleepy voice fills in the silence not realizing he had spoke his thought out loud, or that Kurt had heard it but that didn't matter either

" Yeah I guess it will" smiling his worries now gone they silently waited for their tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another chapter finished sorry if I haven't been updating my stories I just got this one finished. I've been having a hard time with "a wylde past" that story a pain getting a new chapter but I promise you that I'm almost done and will put it up soon. I'm still debating whether I'll finish heavens grace with one more chapter or go on but I'm pretty sure this story is finished, I'm going to put a new story when im done with this one thanks and please review I like to know what the readers think of my stories**


End file.
